


Cormac’s Adventures

by LooseYourFeet1421



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooseYourFeet1421/pseuds/LooseYourFeet1421
Summary: Cormac gets an invitation to a “Back to School Boys Night” and does his best to convince the guys to turn it into an orgy.AU where everyone is in the same year. Seventh year, to be exact.





	1. Prologue + Flying

Cormac’s Adventures

Prologue  
It was Sunday evening and Cormac sat in his chair at the Gryffindor common room when an owl flew in and dropped an envelope in his lap.  
Cormac opened the tan envelope, pulling out a brittle parchment with the following message inscribed upon it:

“You have been invited to Harry Potter’s Start Of Seventh Year Boy’s Night Party this Saturday at 8 in the Gryffindor Seventh Years Dorm Room. “ 

Cormac wondered who had been invited. If he could find out and mold the invitees’ minds to being more....open... perhaps a fun and lustful door could open for him that Saturday night. Thankfully, he slept in the same dorm as Harry and could then use a speed he had learned a few months ago. 

Later that night, Cormac waited until Dean, Seamus, Oliver, and Harry had all fallen asleep. Thank God Ron had been expelled or he would never have been able to do this. That bastard stayed up all night long! He approached Harry’s bed and cast his spell once he was close enough. A wisp of pale purple light flew from his wand and through the bed curtains. After a few seconds, it flew back out and right into his ear. He all of a sudden had the knowledge he was looking for. If he could be successful, that party would make for quite a fun night indeed.

Chapter One: Flying

 

Monday morning and Cormac was at the Quidditch Pitch, quite earlier than he had to be for his first class of the day: Advanced Flying. He had been anxious to put his plan into place and here was his opportunity to go through with Phase One. He saw Oliver Wood walking down to the pitch, 15 minutes before class, as usual. Cormac greeted Oliver and got a nice, cheery “Hullo” back. He planned on getting more than that from Oliver. 

“Hey Oliver?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could I talk to you about something personal for a second?”  
“Yeah”  
“Well, I noticed that you’re very confident in yourself..and... what I guess I’m getting it is...are you...you gay?”

Oliver looked very taken aback.

“How do you know?!” He asked.

Cormac didn’t answer. He only got closer. He was within kissing distance of Oliver and let out a heavy breath. Oliver looked quite flustered. 

“H-h-how did you...how did you know?” Oliver repeated.

“Magic” Cormac answered back cockily. He suddenly moved in and kissed Oliver. Oliver’s eyes flew right open. He pulled away.

“I can’t. No one can know!”

“And no one will. Meet me in the locker room after class. It’ll be empty, I promise.” 

Cormac left no time for Oliver to say no and immediately turned around and went to go get his broom from where he left it in the stands. More students started filing in and soon, class was underway. Madame Hooch noticed that there was something off with Oliver, but didn’t say anything. He was usually an exemplary student, so she allowed him one class period of slacking off. 

After what seemed like an eternity to Oliver, Madame Hooch blew the whistle. Everyone landed on the grass field and class was dismissed. Oliver looked around for Cormac but he had slipped away quickly. The only way for Oliver to talk to him would be to go down into the locker room. He gulped with fear and looked around to make sure no one was looking. And into the locker room he went.

As Cormac waited for Oliver in the locker room, he turned on the hot shower and started to strip. He was shirtless when he heard Oliver come in. He spun around to face Oliver. 

Just the look on Cormac’s face of pure smug was enough to get Oliver half-hard. Cormac being shirtless got him to be hard all the way. 

Cormac noticed how quickly Oliver’s dick had swelled in his pants. He smirked and started to slowly walk towards Oliver. He circled him, all but pressed against Oliver as he slowly unbuttoned and undressed him. By the time Oliver was naked, the locker room was full of steam from the water. Cormac stopped in front of him, and looked him up and down. He loved every inch of the slightly toned, smooth, twink in front of him. Oliver’s cock wasn’t the longest or thickest he’d ever seen but God it was beautiful! Cormac sank to his knees and stared Oliver down, smoldering and unflinching as he licked the head of Oliver’s dick. Oliver gasped quite loudly. Cormac lightly licked all around Oliver, loving every second of Oliver completely unraveling in front of him. Suddenly, he went down a fast as possible and enveloped Oliver’s entire member. Oliver screamed bloody murder. Cormac wondered if anyone within a twenty mile radius had heard. Cormac started to bob up and down, whirling his tongue around Oliver’s cock. He could feel the hot member growing heavier and heavier on his tongue. Soon, he felt Oliver’s cock start to throb. He started to bob faster and faster until he heard Oliver scream out his name. He braces himself as a tsunami of the piping hot, tasty cum filled his mouth. He didn’t swallow, but held it in until it started to dribble down his chin and onto his glistening chest. Oliver pulled out and saw the moment Cormac swallowed all his seed. That was enough to almost give him a second orgasm. He moaned and Cormac had rolled his eyes into the back of his head when he fully felt the sweetness of Oliver’s cum sliding smoothly down his throat. He rose up from his knees and stared at the spent, dumbfounded Oliver. 

“If you help me out, that can happen all night long Saturday,”

Oliver’s eyes flew open at the prospect of a whole night fucking Cormac. 

“If you help me seduce the other boys during the party, maybe we can turn the party into an orgy.”

Oliver brought a hand up to tease his nipple because the thought of an orgy was just too much for him to take without some sort of release.

“I’m in. “ Oliver answered.

“Good.” Cormac said. He leaned in to kiss Oliver and then pulled back at the last second, leaving Oliver wanting more. He spun around an left the locker room, grabbing his shirt and wiping his chin on his way out.


	2. Charms

Chapter Two: Charms  
Seamus

Tuesday afternoon was Cormac’s first Charms lesson of the week. Leading up to it, all he could think about was how hot it would be to see Seamus, his partner in Charms, all flustered beneath him. He knew Seamus has been invited to the get together on Saturday and was also out as gay, so he was an important asset to obtain in this mission to start an orgy. 

Cormac walked into Charms and sat next to Seamus. After saying hello, they started working on the warm-up exercise of the day. Cormac thought of how he could possibly introduce Seamus into the idea of screwing around when Seamus accidentally blew up the potted plant in their corner of the room. 

“Damn , I blew it up again !” Seamus yelled. Cormac improvised. 

“I’ll make you blow up” he whispered into Seamus’ ear. He could tell by the way Seamus grew red and squirmed that he was...open to the idea. “Meet me at the Room” he said. Seamus let out a gasp and looked back at him. Cormac licked his lips and nibbles at the corner of his lip. Seamus’s eyes fluttered. 

Fifteen minutes later, and Seamus was slamming his head against the wall as Cormac left marks on his neck. They hadn’t been able to wait for the long trip to the Room of Requirement. Seamus had thrown open the door to the prefect bathroom and the two of them had instantly started roughing each other up. 

Currently, Seamus had his pants around his ankles and Cormac’s hand around his thick Irish cock. Seamus was moaning and squirming, purple marks being left on his neck by the hunky blond Quidditch player. 

Cormac was impressed by Seamus’ cock. It was at least three inches thick and a pretty decent length. The color was perfect. Or maybe any cock was perfect to Cormac. Cormac carefully used his hand to pump fast and tease slow, until Seamus was slick with pre-cum. Cormac moved up to kiss Seamus, biting at his lip until he drew blood. 

Seamus started to feel his orgasm approaching. He moaned and throbbed, moaned and throbbed, moaned and throbbed, until he let out an explosive orgasm and shot his thick creamy seed all over Cormac’s hands, arms, chest, and abs. Some even graces Cormac’s face. Cormac looked up at the broken Irish boy struggling to recuperate and commanded him, “Lick me clean.” 

Seamus moaned and then brought himself into Cormac’s abs, quaking. He moaned as he licked up the taste of his own cum. Soon, he was addicted. 

“It’s a shame I can’t blow myself” he thought. 

When Seamus was done, he came up to kiss Cormac. Cormac looked at him, his eyes dark with lust and spoke:

“You know the party on Saturday?”

“Mmm-hmm”

“Help me seduce the other guys, and maybe we can start something explosive.”

“You want me to help you start a gangbang? Of course!”

Cormac smirked. “Good”

Both of them left the bathroom after dressing and walked off in opposite directions down the hallway.


	3. Herbology

Chapter Three: Herbology  
Neville

It was Wednesday evening, and Cormac was...slightly panicked. This next boy was going to be a wild card. He reasoned that, ever since he had gotten super hot, Neville would be confident and willing to try new things. And he had probably been quite sex-starved during these past few years so Cormac thought maybe he would be open to taking Cormac in the ass. But he was also notorious for being shy and straying from relationships, however informal they may be. However, if his plan was to work, Cormac was going to have to seduce him, and fast. 

Cormac arrived at his last Wednesday class, ready to seduce his garden partner. After being instructed on the day’s project by Madame Sprout, Cormac and Neville started working together. Cormac started talking as suavely as he could after about five minutes of uninterrupted silence. 

“So, Neville, what are you.. into?” He asked, with an emphasis on that last word.

“Oh, uhhh, I love gardening, baking, uh—-“

“I meant, sexually. What are you into- sexually?”

“Are you bloody asking me what my fucking kinks are?? I’m not gonna talk to you about that!”

“Are you straight?” Cormac asked, clearly implying that he thought otherwise. “Or do you rather enjoy a meaty cock up your ass?”

Neville opened his mouth to speak but found no voice to deny the accusation. Cormac raised an eyebrow.

“Queer, it is then.” Cormac started. “But by all means, please do tell me your kinks. Perhaps they’ll come in handy sometime.” Cormac licked his lips. 

Neville’s demeanor shifted and his eyes went dark. “If you really want to know, meet me in the tool shed. Now.” He said emphatically. Neville dropped everything and started heading toward the shed. Cormac was thought he was going crazy. Where did all that dominance come from? He put down his things and went as well. When he opens the door to the shed, he found Neville with a shovel in his hand. 

“ Come on then.” Neville ordered. Cormac approached him.

“Strip.” Cormac dropped his clothes as quickly as he could, now standing completely nude in front of his partner.

“Finger yourself. Make sure to stretch and open wide or this will only be worse for you.”

Cormac’s breadth hitched. He was so fucking ready to get fucked. He slipped a finger around himself and pushed into himself, moving past that run of muscle. Neville only watched, his eyes dripping with lust and his massive length swelling up. Cormac added another finger and started scissoring himself, getting ready for that hung fucker he was staring at. Soon, Neville spoke,

“Stop. Pull them out.”

Cormac did as he was commanded. Neville walked over and breathed against his neck from behind. 

“ Brace yourself.” 

Cormac felt a cold, and incredibly thick wooden handle push into his asshole. Cormac let out a yelp, and felt a hand clamp over his mouth. 

“Be quiet, now. You wouldn’t dear Madame Sprout to know you’re getting fucked hard by a shovel, would you?”

Cormac moaned quietly into the hand. Neville stepped back and held the shovel in place. 

“Ride it.” He commanded.

Cormac started to bounce up and down, the pain mixing with pleasure as the shovel handle pounded against his prostate. He wanted to scream so bad, but he also wanted to obey Neville, even more so. Neville’s breathing got heavier with desire as he watched Cormac fuck himself on the shovel. Soon, Cormac’s movements became erratic, and Neville could tell he was close. As Cormac kept bucking around on the handle, Neville went and licked up his side, flicking his tongue at the beautiful pale nipple he found to the left. Cormac let out a moan and his cock started throbbing. Neville stood back and watched as Cormac spurted, a fountain of cum shooting all over himself. Neville held him up when he was done and slid him off the shovel. Cormac collapses weakly to the ground, absolutely slathered in his own seed. Neville turned to leave when Cormac remembered what he was there for. 

“Neville!”

Neville stopped and turned his head to face him. 

“It would make me really happy if you fucked me in front of our dorm mates at the party on Saturday.”

“Try that again.” Neville responded.

Cormac felt embarrassed, but he knew what Neville was looking for. Cormac has never ever been this submissive.

“Master, it would make me very happy if you took me hard and raw in front of all our friends this Saturday.”

“It will be my pleasure.”

Neville opened the door and walked out, not even closing the door to the shed. Cormac rushes to grab his clothes and dress himself. He ran out and back to the Herbology class, his heart conflicted on how he felt. Cormac has never dreamed that he would be pushed to that place ever in his life. But even more so, he was shocked to see who had done that to him. Sure, he knew Neville was into gardening, but Cormac had no idea he could get so dirty.


	4. Divination

Chapter Four: Divination  
Dean

Thursday morning and Cormac got ready for Advanced Divination. He actually quite liked Divination, it was a pretty easy class. Plus his divining partner was Dean Fucking Thomas. Even before he knew who was going to the party, Cormac had lusted after Dean. A few wanks had done the trick though, since he had always thought Dean was probably straight. But now, after those Seamus rumors, Cormac was starting to think that seducing his table partner might be easier than he had thought a few years ago. He walked into the classroom and sat on his pouf at the table. He and Dean sat in the back at the far left corner. A pretty hidden place, especially since that row was kind of empty. Dean sat next to him and they engaged in some friendly discussion, mostly about quidditch and football, before Cormac asked an important question.

“Dean, we’ve known each other a while and.. I just wanted to ask... in the least offensive way possible... are the rumors about you and Seamus true?”

“Oh, well... No, we’re not dating but yeah we’ve messed around a bit. Nothing too serious or intimate.”

Cormac perked up. This was his chance.

“Oh..Do you by any chance, get off on like... public stuff?” He asked.

Dean started to grow harder but tried to repress it.

“What do you mean?”

Cormac smirked. “Would it be alright with you if I fingered you during class, per example?”

Dean’s jaw dropped. 

“Well... I...uhh.. I think that could be fine yes....I... Yes I do get pleasure from doing things in public. Yes”

Cormac smiled.

“Good.”

Professor Trelawney walked into class at that exact moment and started the lesson. She told everyone that they would be tea leaf reading. As Dean started to prep the tea leaves, Cormac carefully worked his hand around to be right next to Dean’s ass. He quietly slipped off Dean’s pants to the point where no one could see those succulent cheeks except for him. Dean tried to maintain a straight face as he felt a finger prod in at his hole. He kept arranging the leaves, hoping that no one would notice. Or maybe he hoped they would. Cormac loved the feeling of Dean’s smooth walls around his finger. He added a second finger and scissored Dean, the way he had scissored himself for Neville the day before. Dean let out the quietest of gasps, but Cormac heard it. Soon, Cormac slipped in a third finger, his eyes on the dark boy trying to hold it together and interpret leaves while he got finger-fucked. Cormac curled his fingers and searched for that spot inside of Dean. When he found it, Dean yelped and quickly turned it into a cough. As the entire class swiveled to look at the two of them, Dean said, “My bad.” Cormac smirked as everyone looked back to their leaves, no one having noticed that Cormac had his fingers shoved up Dean’s anus. As Cormac, scraped and prodded at Dean’s prostate, Dean whispered

“Please Cormac, please don’t make me cum here. It’s gonna soak through all of my pants. Everyone’s gonna see!” 

“Maybe that’s what you want.” Cormac whispered back.

Dean whimpered as quietly as humanly possible, begging Cormac. Cormac slid his fingers out. Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but also of wanting. Cormac whispered in his ear, “If you help me turn the party on Saturday into a gangbang, I promise that there’ll be much more where that came from.” Dean let out a soft moan as Cormac licked the side of his neck. Then, Cormac turned back to help read the tea leaves as if nothing had happened.


	5. Free Time

Chapter Five: Free Time  
Cedric 

Cormac was excited for this afternoon. It was Friday and he had a free period, as did Cedric Diggory, who always spent his free time down by the lake. Cormac head down there wearing tight swim trunks and a loosely fit shirt under his robes. He got to the docks and nodded a hello at Cedric, who was sitting on the dock with a book in his hands. Cormac bent down and removed his robes. Then he whipped off his shirt and stood there, the sun gleaming down on his beautiful blonde hair and perfect body. Cedric looked up from his book and caught a glimpse from behind. His mouth started to water. He noticed how tight the trunks were on Cormac’s rounded smooth ass. Cormac dives into the water, remaining for a few seconds. He waited to make sure Cedric would think that he wasn’t coming back before climbing back up on the dock, dripping wet. Cedric’s jaw dropped when he saw the golden Adonis stand, dripping wet. Cedric wanted Cormac to fuck him right then and there. Cormac looked down at him, 

“You all right there, Cedric”

“You look delicious...”

Cormac cocked his eyebrow and smirked. Cedric suddenly panicked.

“Did I say that aloud?!??”

“You sure did” Cormac drawled our as he bent down to touch noses with Cedric. 

“Right here? In front of everyone?” Cedric asked.

“Is that what you want?” Cormac asked.

“No! No... I know a place.” 

Cormac followed Cedric to an abandoned shed on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

“It looks small, but it’s quite spacious.” Cedric remarked. Cormac went in and Cedric shut the door behind him. 

“I want to ride you so bad...” Cedric begged. Cormac smiled.

“Let me get you ready then.”

Cormac undresses Cedric and gasped at how....pretty...he was. His skin was pale but so delicate and beautiful. Cormac bent down to knead Cedric’s bubble butt before gently pressing his tongue against Cedric’s entrance. Cedric moaned and brought his hands up to you with his pale pink nipples. After slicking up the entrance, Cormac penetrated Cedric with his tongue. Cedric gasped as he felt Cormac slicking up his velvety walls and lapping at his asshole. Cormac found his sweet spot and pressed against it. Cedric yelped and pinched his nipples, his hard cock slapping at his abs. Cormac slid a finger in alongside his tongue to punch at the prostate while his tongue continued licking up Cedric’s insides. Soon, Cormac pulled everything out and sat down. Cedric turned back and pulled off Cormac’s tight trunks. His big cock whipped up and slapped his tight muscular six pack, glistening with sweat. Cedric moaned just at the sight. Cedric sat in Cormac’s lap feeling the member press against his cheeks. He kissed Cormac as he lowered himself down onto the cock. Cormac leaned down and grasped Cedric’s hips hard. Cedric started to move, bouncing up and down, moving forward and backward, riding McLaggen like a pro. He moaned as Cormac moved one hand up to flick and pinch his nipple. Cormac came up to meet him, licking at any skin he could find. Cormac leaned back down and watched Cedric unravel on his cock. Cedric was moaning, screaming even at the amazing feeling of being filled this way. Cormac watched the pretty boy undulating on his dick, sweating and glistening. Gorgeous. Cormac started to feel his balls go tight. Soon he was throbbing and Cedric sped up the pace of his riding. Cormac yelled out as he came into Cedric’s ass. Cedric gasped and moaned and kept riding. Once Cedric had milked Cormac’s cock for all it was worth, he got off, cum dripping out of his ass and onto Cormac’s body. Cedric reached back and coated his fingers in Cormac’s cum. He reached back a round and sucked them clean, staring Cormac down as he sucked. Cormac licked his lips. 

“Give me some of that.”

Cedric coated his fingers again, and brought them up to Cormac’s mouth. Cormac sucked them off as Cedric moaned. It was enough to send Cedric over the edge. He came all over himself, spilling hot thick ropes of cum on Cormac as well. Cormac looked up at him,

“You want to make that party on Saturday an orgy?”

Cedric looked him in the eye, smirking.

“Why would I not?”


	6. Potions

Chapter Six: Potions  
Harry

It was Friday night, and Cormac walked into his Potions for Experts class, led by Professor Slughorn and attended by no other than Harry Potter himself. Cormac was determined to convince Harry, mostly because it was his party and he could call it off anytime, so it was a little risky for Cormac to approach him now. But Potions for Experts was his best chance, especially since Harry always felt so good about himself during Potions. Cormac and Harry, being two of Slughorn’s favorite students, were paired together as table partners. Cormac felt limited considering he was at the front and Slughorn would not leave the two of them alone. But once class was over, Cormac followed Harry out into the hall. He stopped him to talk. It was no secret that Harry slept around with all the students he wanted to sleep around with, so getting him horny and ready to fuck would be no problem. Cormac spoke,

“Hey Harry, you wouldn’t by any chance want to mess around would you?” He asked.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and gave him a surprised look. 

“That was rather forward, McLaggen.”

A few minutes later, Harry had led him to a secret passage that he found, only God knows how, and the both of them were pressed against the wall, marking each other up. Harry bit Cormac’s neck, in a place that would be impossible to cover up. Suddenly, Harry sank to his knees and zipped open Cormac’s pants. He moved at a tantalizingly slow rate, looking McLaggen in the eye, and subtly nibbling his lower lip. Cormac moaned and threw his head back. Soon, he felt his pants drop to the floor. He looked down to see the dark haired boy look up at him with his beautiful green eyes and blow a kiss.

Harry brought his head down and examined the lengthy cock in front of him. Cormac was a bit of a monster, 2.5 inches thick and at least 8 inches long. Maybe 9 and a half. Harry stared at the sun-ray colored pubes around the base of the cock. The hot was clearly trimmed on a regular basis. Harry pulled just the tip of the head into his mouth, lathering it with spit Harry pulled back quickly, only to blow a gust of cold wind into the beautiful pale member. Cormac gasped and shuddered, his fingers clawing at the stone wall. Harry ran his tongue along the length of Cormac’s dick, slicking up the sides and licking circles around the head. Harry gently lifted up the penis and went into lick a line up from the smooth rounded balls to the asshole still raw from the week’s fucking. Cormac let out a half-moan, half-scream. Harry pulled back and finally sucked in Cormac’s full cock. He was bobbing up and down, experimenting with which speed made Cormac feel better. He felt the cock slap against the back of his throat, and he held back a gag. Cormac’s moans from above spurred him on. Soon, he started running his hands up and down the lean, muscular, beautiful legs that flanked his head. Cormac started to moan at a higher frequency, and his cock started to throb. Cormac moves his hand down and clenched Harry’s soft black hair in his fist. Harry felt the sharp pain in his scalp but kept going. Now, he let Cormac guide the rhythm, feeling the member thrust harshly in and out of his throat. Cormac started fucking Harry’s face at incredible speeds, leaving Harry breathless. Cormac’s movements became erratic and Harry felt the cock throb with intense heat. Not shortly after, Harry felt Cormac erupt in his mouth. Harry didn’t swallow. He had better plans for the salty cum that filled his mouth. Harry popped his mouth off Cormac once the orgasm was over. Harry rose off his feet and then collided his mouth into Cormac’s. He opened up and started penetrating Cormac’s mouth with his tongue. Cormac was surprised when he felt spit, tongue, and his cum fill his mouth. After a second of hesitation, he started fighting back. The two swapped spit and cum back and forth, their tongues wrestling for dominance when Harry pulled back for air. They both swallowed Cormac’s cum and gasped for breath. 

“Fuck!” Cormac gasped.

Harry smirked at him. “Do you plan on helping me out a bit?” Harry pointed at his rock hard cock trapped in his jeans. 

“No.” Cormac quipped back. “Not until tomorrow night.”

“What are you trying to pull, McLaggen?”

“Make the Boys Party tomorrow an orgy. I have a feeling they’d be good with it. Unless you want to just wank at late hours.”

“Fuck you Cormac! I wouldn’t be wanking! Do you know how many people here I could fuck if I wanted to?”

“So... am I going to a gangbang tomorrow or not?” Cormac brought the conversation back around.

“What do you think I was planning on doing? Of course you’re going to an orgy tomorrow!”

Cormac was taken aback by the revelation that Harry had planned this all along. “Alright then. See you tomorrow.” Cormac turned around and left, leaving Harry with a smug look on his face.


End file.
